


Flashy Bois

by TeardropSlush



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Anniversary, M/M, his worse fear, kaito turned into his mom, post wedding fic, shinichi should just propose already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropSlush/pseuds/TeardropSlush
Summary: Ran runs into Saguru and Kaito which leads to a fun story time for everyone besides Shinichi.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Flashy Bois

_“What do you mean you proposed to him the day you met?” Ran gaped at Hakuba, whom she only knew through Shinichi. It took Shinichi years to even ask her out on a simple date these two made plans hitched they met!_

_“It’s my turn, Dove!” Hakuba cooed, kissing Kaito’s cheek. The magician frowned at that but nodded anyway. “Don’t pout, anything but that annoying grin of yours looks odd!”_

_“I tell it better than you anyway! You have no flare for a supposed knight!” Kaito huffed, trying to hold back his grin. It wasn’t working._

_“No flare? Do I have to remind you how I confessed?”_

_“You might just have too~” Kaito chuckled, “Please, enlighten me!”_

_“Okay, so what happened was…_

Hakuba checked his pocket watch, keeping a close eye on the milliseconds. It was almost eight o’clock so he had to make sure everything was ready. He slipped on the mask and straightened out his black tux, making sure he didn’t push a certain button. After taking a deep breath he began to climb his way up. This was stupid, this was so stupid for him to do. Unlike Kid, he had a higher chance to fall and hurt himself during this stunt. He snuck another peak of his pocket watch and made haste. Not so gracefully, he rolled onto the balcony. There was no time to rest there however so he got up and unlocked Kaito’s door. Hakuba Saguru really just broke into an internat- 

_“Ahem!” Kaito elbowed him and reminded Hakuba of Ran’s existence._

The wannabe greatest magician’s home. 

_“Wannabe? I was no wannabe! This is why I tell it better!” Kaito crossed his arms, shaking his head disappointedly at Hakuba._

_“Your ego would never stop growing if I only complimented you, Dove. Now let me continue the story!”_

He looked back down at his watch and cleared his throat. Kaito should be coming investigate the loud noise he made getting onto the balcony any millisecond now.

“I would say ladies and gentlemen, but all I see is a lonely magician!” Hakuba grinned, trying his best to make it Kid-like. 

“Who are…” Kaito’s jaw went slack as he entered the room further, “Hakuba?” 

“My guess is that you have yet to check your mail. Don’t worry, I brought an extra calling card just for you.” Hakuba watched as Kaito eyed him curiously but cautiously. The brit sighed walked onto the balcony, “unless you don’t wish to know why I’m dressed like this.”

“Give me the card, Hakubastard!” Kaito approached him quickly, snatching the card from his hands. 

“At the time a sherlock met a lupin and the day adam’s smile stayed, I will claim the heart of the prettiest clover in the field,” Kaito mumbled and then laughed, “This is written terribly you know.” 

“I think it gets my point across!” 

“And I think your timing is off! Its already 8’oclock and you have yet to steal my heart. I guess I will be kind and-” Kaito was cut off when a loud bang rang out. Then another rang and Kaito stared off behind Hakuba, gaping at the spectacle. Fireworks burst into the air as ‘I love you, my clover’. 

“We met at 8:01:13.02 remember? You were late to that heist,”Hakuba brought Kaito’s hand to his lips. 

“I stand corrected, but you can only have my heart if I can have yours!”

“Sounds fair, I give you my heart Kaito. Don’t do anything too bad with it.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“By the way, the color red looks amazing on you.”

“Shut up!” 

_“Aww! That is so cute!” Sonoko somehow appeared halfway through the story. She cooed at the adorable confession, mumbling how Makoto’s confession was still better._

_“That is definitely flashy. Why was the clue hinting about a thief though? Kaito is a magician after all!” Ran squinted her eyes at Kaito, he looked eerily like Shinichi. It made her curious since Kid also reminded her of Shinichi. Wait, no way! “Don’t tell me!”_

_“What are you guys talking about?” Shinichi walked over with Hattori and Kazuha._

_“Perfect! More audience! It's my turn to tell a story now!” Kaito grinned and Shinichi just sighed._

_“Can I leave before you retell the story, for the one hundreth time Kaito?” Shinichi was tired of hearing it at this point._

_“Nope! You could learn a lot from this story after all. So you need to take notes.” The magician pulled a notebook out of nowhere and gave it to Shinichi. It had the words ‘propose already’ written across from it. The detective growled but stayed to hear the story._

Strangely enough Kaito and Hakuba both wanted to go on vacation. Strangely enough Kaito and Hakuba both wanted to go to Paris for said vacation. Strangely enough Kaito and Hakuba both wanted to book the same restaurant, where they got a nice view of the Eiffel Tower. Strangely enough Kaito and Hakuba both wanted to go on February 23rd. It was a wonder neither of them got suspicious with all these coincidences. They didn’t even thought about why it was so easy to make these plants without a single fight for location because they were too caught up in their own plans. 

The day started off normal enough. They landed and got to their hotel, took a quick shower and then hit the town. Everywhere they went they took loads of pictures, taking advantage of people passing by most of the time. 

“I love the art here! Did you hear about that new jewel exhibit opening next month? Maybe-” Kaito grinned and Hakuba flicked him on the forehead. 

“No, we have plans to go to Aoko’s wedding remember? That's the same week!” 

“Same week, not same day!” 

“Maybe I should order fish at the restaurant tonight,” the brit hummed thoughtfully and Kaito punched him playfully. Hakuba looked down at the frowning magician and just laughed a little. He ruffled his hair, which upset Kaito since he actually styled his hair today. “Your feathers are so easily ruffled, my dove.” 

“Some knight you are!” Kaito playfully stuck his tongue out and Hakuba quickly kissed Kaito’s forehead. 

Later that night, they sat across from each other at the restaurant. It was about half way through their meal when violinists came out. 

“How romantic, did you do this behind my back somehow?” Kaito grinned as he watched a waiter bring him a chocolate cake. However, his smile dropped as he read the words on the cake and he down at Saguru. He was on one knee, holding a ring towards the magician. However, instead of tearing up or shouting ‘yes’ at the top of his lungs, he laughed. 

“Is that a no?” Hakuba sighed and stood up. 

“No, oh heavens no! It just that-” a loud bang cut Kaito off. Hakuba looked up and saw the fireworks hit the sky. The first message was ‘I love you too, my knight’. Hakuba felt himself start to laugh as the words ‘Marry Me?’ appeared in fireworks. “It's just that I was going to ask the same.”

“You know, my confession was flashier since I moonlighted a thief costume for you,” Hakuba grinned as he pulled Kaito close. 

“Ha, you are just bringing that up because you want to see me wearing it! I don’t blame you, I pull it off better.” 

“Now, don’t you get all arrogant on me! I could say no you stupid magician.” 

“Say yes!” Kaito pulled a rose out of thin air and tucked in Hakuba’s hair, “pretty please?”

_“Did he still say yes?” Hattori interrupted. A chorus of sighs erupted from the group. “What? What did I say?”_

_“Yes, this idiot agreed to marry me. I won the argument that night too!” Kaito grinned, pecking Hakuba’s cheek._

_“That was only because the quality of yours were better. I think my more simple rings were still better.” Hakuba sighed, “but you were always a flashy one.”_

_“That I am!” Kaito grinned, nearly blinding everyone with his bright smile._

_“Wait, you didn’t propose the day you met! That was obviously years later!” Ran was bewildered, thinking that they couldn’t have done all of that in one day._

_"Woah wait they what?" Kazuha blinked, a bit confused since she missed the first half of the story._

_“We met on February 23rd and got engaged February 23rd. Technically the same day even though years apart!” The two said in unison, as if this was practised. Shinichi mocked them as they said it, mouthing the words and rolling his eyes._

_“It's a trick they use so they can badger others with the story. They bring it up every chance they get so be prepared!” the detective sighed, “You'll get tired of it I promise”_

_“We don’t say it that often, Shin-chan! You are just being mean!” The magician pouted and Shinichi rolls his eyes._

_“Yea, yea. Are you two done with the story?”_

_“Well, actually I was thinking about-” Shinichi walked away before Kaito even finished the sentence._


End file.
